pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (SuperUltimateMayhem2016 Style)
SuperUltimateMayhem2016's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill - Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Newborn Riley - ShiroBabytchi (Tamagotchi) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Joy - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sadness - Chamametchi (Tamagotchi) *Disgust - Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop) *Anger - Boss (Hamtaro) *Fear - Wasabi (Big Hero 6) *Bing Bong - Cubot (The Care Bears Family: I, Robot Heart) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Taurus Bulba (Darkwing Duck) *Bill's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Meg - Friend Bear (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Friend Bear (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Funny (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Burning Heart Dragon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Nancy Suzy Fish (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Teacher's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Summer Penguin (Muppet Babies) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Kira Finster (Rugrats) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Patrick Monahan (Train) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Bump (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Jonesy Garcia (6teen) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (SuperUltimateMayhem2016 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (SuperUltimateMayhem2016 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (SuperUltimateMayhem2016 Style) - Pinkie Pie Quick Thinking *Inside Out (SuperUltimateMayhem2016 Style) - Chamametchi We Should Cry *Inside Out (SuperUltimateMayhem2016 Style) - Pepper Clark Five Second Rule *Inside Out (SuperUltimateMayhem2016 Style) - Boss My Bad *Inside Out (SuperUltimateMayhem2016 Style) - Wasabi Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (SuperUltimateMayhem2016 Style): Love-a-Lot Bear's First Date? *Inside Out (SuperUltimateMayhem2016 Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Pinkie Pie ID S4E11.png|Pinkie Pie as Joy Chamametchi.png|Chamametchi as Sadness Pepper-mildred-clark-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.02.jpg|Pepper Clark as Disgust Wasabi-big-hero-6-20.5.jpg|Wasabi as Fear Love-a-Lot Bear.jpg|Love-a-Lot Bear as Riley Anderson True Heart Bear.jpg|True Heart Bear as Jill Anderson Cubot.png|Cubot as Bing Bong Rosariki.jpg|Rosa as Jill's Joy Minerva018.jpg|Minerva Mink as Jill's Disgust Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Bill's Sadness Bright Heart Raccoon in The Caring Crystals.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Bill's Disgust Yakko 1.jpg|Yakko Warner as Bill's Fear Squilliam s6.png|Squilliam Fancyson as Dream Director Twilight talking to her friends S4E01.png|Twilight Sparkle as Rainbow Unicorn I'd bage you pardon.PNG|Negaduck as Jangles the Clown Ludwig Von Koopa.png|Ludwig Von Koopa as Jangles' Sadness Sylvester the Cat.svg.png|Sylvester Cat as Jangles' Disgust Mr. Beastly.jpg|Beastly as Jangles' Fear Tenderheart Bear.jpg|Tenderheart Bear as Jordan Skippy Squirrel.jpg|Skippy Squirrel as Jordan's Sadness Vlcsnap-2017-08-06-14h17m45s246.png|Pepe Le Pew as Jordan's Disgust Chuckie.jpg|Chuckie Finster as Jordan's Fear Go-go-tomago-big-hero-6-79.5.jpg|GoGo Tomago as Cool Girl Nancy Suzy Fish.jpg|Nancy Suzy Fish as Cool Girl's Joy Penny-ling-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.09.jpg|Penny Ling as Cool Girl's Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Cool Girl's Disgust Penelope Pussycat.svg.png|Penelope Pussycat as Cool Girl's Fear Honey-lemon-big-hero-6-31.9.jpg|Honey Lemon as Teacher Didi Pickles in Rugrats Go Wild.jpg|Didi Pickles as Teacher's Disgust Carrie1.png|Carrie as The Pizza Girl Treat Heart Pig Laughing.png|Treat Heart Pig as The Pizza Girl's Joy Lil.jpg|Lil DeVille as The Pizza Girl's Sadness Lydia.png|Lydia Deetz as The Pizza Girl's Disgust Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness Fifi La Fume.jpg|Fifi La Fume as The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust Hopeful Heart Cougar.png|Hopeful Heart Cougar as The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger Mr. Bump.jpg|Mr. Bump as Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness 1280x720-JrJ.jpg|Wile E. Coyote as Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Gary the Bus Driver's Anger Jonesy-garcia-6teen-9.88.jpg|Jonesy Garcia as Gary the Bus Driver's Fear Cosmo image.png|Cosmo as Forgotter Bobby WandaFOP.png|Wanda as Forgotter Paula Category:SuperUltimateMayhem2016 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG